1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in fire extinguisher locator systems. More particularly, the invention comprises a portable fire extinguisher locator system, for domestic type fire extinguishers, having a beacon/nightlight light, flashlight and auxiliary electrical receptacles incorporated into the design.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the home it is often difficult to keep a domestic type fire extinguisher, as are marketed by Kidde(copyright), First Alert(copyright), and others, in a location where it would be readily available when needed. Fire extinguishers are not typically an item that is aesthetically pleasing in home decor, therefore there is an inclination to not keep them out in the open where they could be easily located in an emergency. When they are left out in the open, or even stored in a cabinet, they are often hidden by other items, making them hard to locate when they are needed. A variety of solutions have been presented throughout the years, including:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,460, issued to Joseph G. Clarkson on Nov. 29, 1988, presents a covering or mounting plate which is brightly marked in distinctive patterns for a fire extinguisher mounted in a building for making the fire extinguisher conspicuous. However, under conditions where ambient illumination is weak or absent, even the bright and distinctive markings of Clarkson""s cover are susceptible to being rendered inconspicuous. By contrast, the present invention provides a self-illuminated mounting, thereby overcoming inadequate ambient light.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 244,392, issued to Roger J. Montambo on May 17, 1977, presents a bracket for mounting a fire extinguisher which is representative of brackets available, but none of which provides any means of illumination.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 266,061, issued to Karl H. Wenzlaff on Sep. 7, 1982 presents a bracket having an associated light. However, unlike the present invention, Wenzlaff""s bracket is intended to support the light, but not the fire extinguisher.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,408,771, issued to Bob Manrubia on Apr. 25, 1995, and 5,412,887, issued to James R. Layne on May 9, 1995, present, respectively, an illuminated box frame and an illuminated cabinet. In both cases, the subject mount nearly completely encloses the extinguisher. By contrast, the present invention has only limited enclosure of the extinguisher, making removal a simple procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,567, issued to Samuel V. Chimento on Oct. 6, 1992, presents an alarm kit having a mounting plate for an extinguisher with audible and visual alarm systems. The illumination of Chimento, however, is in response to removal of the extinguisher and does not serve as a beacon for locating the extinguisher.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,250, issued to William L. Fudge on Mar. 29, 1977, also presents a fire extinguisher cabinet having an alarm activated by the removal of the extinguisher. In contrast, in the present invention the beacon serves as a locator means rather than as an alarm.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,124,796, issued to the applicant on Sep. 26, 2000, presents an illuminated extinguisher bracket which is permanently installed at a location. The present invention, on the other hand, is a plug-in unit which may be moved from place to place, and additionally provides auxiliary receptacles, a nightlight and/or a removable flashlight which may be used either in conjunction with the extinguisher or separately.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention is an embodiment of a fire extinguisher locator system for domestic or other light duty fire extinguishers. In the home it is often difficult to keep a fire extinguisher in a location where it would be readily available should the need arise. Since they do not readily fit into a decorated environment, such as a home or office, extinguishers are often hidden away in a cabinet, hidden behind other objects or buried under the clutter of counter tops which could make readily locating the fire extinguisher difficult in an emergency. The present invention provides an illuminated mount for storing the extinguisher in a manner that it is out of the way, yet readily located in an emergency.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a fire extinguisher mount/locator device which may be easily located in an emergency.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a fire extinguisher mount/locator device which is easy to install, use and maintain.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a fire extinguisher mount/locator incorporating a rechargeable battery.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a fire extinguisher mount/locator device having a continuously lit, rechargeable battery powered, beacon/nightlight thereon to aid in locating the fire extinguisher in dark or dim conditions.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a fire extinguisher mount/locator that incorporates a rechargeable battery powered flashlight.
It is again an object of the invention to provide a fire extinguisher mount/locator that, in alternate embodiments, incorporates auxiliary electrical outlet(s) to replace the outlet(s) occupied by the mount/locator.
It is another object of the invention to provide a fire extinguisher mount/locator device which is aesthetically pleasing in a decorated environment, such as a home or office.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.